Weekend Beauty
by MikiyoYakushi
Summary: Kabuto falls for a women in turmoil and desprately wants to help her.  lemons


Kabuto was going past his lord's sitting room, heading for town.

"Kabuto, are you doing anything?" Orochimaru stepped out, asking him with curtsey.

"Actually I was going out for a drink. Why, is there something wrong?"

"Not at all, I was just going to ask you if, on your way back, you could pick a weapon up for me."

"Yeah, I don't care to."

"Thanks, have a good weekend. After all, you're only young once," Orochimaru smirked.

"Yeah, I will," Kabuto smiled back.

It had been a long week for Kabuto. Every day it was obtain information here, assassinate there, heal the wounded, work on test subjects, and train somewhere in between all of that. Every weekend he would head down to the village to drink sake.

He walked through the dark blue drapes into the bar. "K-Kabuto, come in. You'll be having the same thing you always do I take it?" the bartender said hesitantly.

"Yeah, just sake, old man," everybody moved away from him as he sat down at the bar.

"First round is on me," he shaked as he poured Kabuto's drink.

"That's not necessary, I have money, I'm prepared to pay you for it," he reached for his money.

"Please, Kabuto, was it?" A women in a black cloak sitting beside of him said.

"Hmm?"

"Let me pay for your drink," she slid a gold coin to the bartender.

"Please, I don't want any-"

"What's the catch?" Kabuto asked.

"I only wish to engage in conversation with you."

"No you don't," he smiled teasingly.

"Do you question my motives?" Her soft red lips curved to form a smile outside of her hood.

"I do."

"Is talking to you too much to ask?"

"If you just wanted to talk all you had to do was talk, buying me a drink has nothing to do with it."

"Oh the contrary, buying you a drink is to prove my sincerity."

"Sincerity?" he chuckled.

"Yes, so I can convince you that I'm committed to talking to you."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me," he drank his sake.

"You're not like most men I know," she sipped on her sake.

"How's that?"

"You're not an idiot," she smiled.

"Who are you?"

"My name doesn't really matter, does it?"

"I does to me."

"It's Fantasia."

"Fantasia, huh? That's a pretty name," his face flushed as he took another drink.

"Glad you think so," she started out through the drapes.

"Where are you going?" he asked, dissatisfied.

"No where," she smiled back at him.

"I though we were talking?"

"We are. You're coming too, right?"

"Where are we going?" he followed her out.

"Just walking, it was stuffy in there. The breeze out here is nice," her black hair blew in the wind.

"Are you running away from something?"

"All we can do is run away, but at the end of the day there is nowhere left to go but back."

Kabuto didn't reply.

"No matter how bad our lives are they could always get worse. Do you have family?"

Kabuto thought about his parents dying, him being adoupted, being used by person after person, then finally he got to Orochimaru. "Yeah, something like that," he smiled. "Don't you?"

"Family is of little significance to me."

"You are alone then?" he looked at her with an empathetic expression.

"I guess you could say that."

"Not even a boyfriend?"

"No," she paused.

"Then there isn't anything keeping me from kissing you?" he uncovered her face.

"No, I don't suppose there is," she eased towards him. They both kissed softly, growing into more passionate. Kabuto pulled away to look at her.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I havn't met a girl like you before," he held her face.

"Do you make it a habit to kiss girls you've only just met," she kidded.

"I'll make an exception," he smiled before kissing her passionately once more.

Fantasia laid back on her bed, Kabuto over top of her as they kissed passionately. He trailed down her neck, sucking on her sensitive skin and nibbling at it. She gasped lightly as he groped her breast. He slid his hands up her shirt to unlatch her bra. She took both upper layers of clothing off. Kabuto took his shirt off as well.

"You have a great body. Do you work out or something?"

"Something like that. I like your's pretty well too," he kissed her passionately. She clawed at his upper back and neck as he caressed her. He slithered his hand up her skirt to finger her clit. His hand glowed in a blue radiation, enhancing her feelings.

"Your pretty good with your hands," she wiggled about the bed.

"Hmm, am I?" he kissed her neck.

"Uhhhh, ohhhh god, you're so precise! Ahhhhh, you're right on top of it!" she skwermed around. "Ohhh, fuck, I'm going to!" she lifted her head off the pillow as she came. He pulled her panties off as he positioned hisself to lick through her slit. "K-Kabuto," she moaned as he kissed at her gem. "Ohhh, god, ohhh, fuck!" she tugged at his loose hair as he sucked at it.

"You taste so sweet," he kissed at her.

"Do I?"

"Mm, yeah," he kissed her passionately on the lips. She rolled over top of him. She took his face in her hands, gazing into his eyes.

"You are amazing."

"You havn't seen half of what I can do," he provoked her into a hard kiss. She rubbed at his buldge as she kissed his neck. He tugged at her hair as he gasped lightly. She undid his pants, taking them off. She put her mouth over him, working him in and out, using her tongue as she went. He pet her head as he panted heavily. "Y-you're pretty good at that," he gasped.

"Am I, I havn't knoticed," she took a brake for a second, and went back to it.

"Uhhh, ohh god," he gripped her hair and tilted his head back in ectasy as he came in her mouth. She swallowed all of it except a little bit dripped from the corner of her mouth down her chin. She climbed on top of him. He wiped his come from her face and kissed her. She laid back, letting him climb over top of her. "I take it you've done this before?"

"Yeah."

"So I don't have to worry about going easy or anything?"

"Nope," she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back as he entered her. He moved about her at medium speed. "Mmm, it's so big," she tugged at his hair.

"You're so tight," he moved deeper inside of her, picking up his speed.

"Uhhh," she held him close to her as she reached for his hairtie. She let his hair fall loose, putting his tie on her wrist like a bracelet. She pulled his hair as they kissed each other passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making him go even deeper. Each of his quick thrusts hit her G-spot; she moved with him in a synchronized motion. Her walls tightened around him as her climax came near. He came inside of her, making her come in response.

Kabuto sat at the edge of the bed, fixing his hair back up, his clothes already on. Fantasia woke up, watching him. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"What time is it?"

"About six, you can go back to sleep."

"No, I'm fine. I'm used to waking up this early anyways. What are you doing up?"

"I have to run to pick something up at the weapons shop."

"Can I come?" she sat up.

"Are you sure you want to go? Cause I have to go home right after."

"I can at least walk with you," she hugged his arm. "I don't want to be left alone. At least while you're still here, I can be with you for just a little longer," her voice sounded so sad and attached. Kabuto hated the idea of just leaving her behind.

"I don't see any harm in that," he pet her head.

It was still dark out when they walked to the weapons shop. "Hey, old man, I'm here to pick up my master's kuni," he said to the blacksmith.

"Here you are," he handed it over to him.

"A kuni?" Fantasia asked.

"Yeah."

"You must be a ninja then. Is that why everybody fears you?"

"I don't know, I guess that's why."

"You must be awful powerful. Even the worser of men in that bar fleed from you."

"They're just afraid that I'll test on their friends and families."

"Test? That must mean you work under Orochimaru then?"

"Yes, I do actually. You know about him?"

"Gossip gets around to me. So of course I've herd of him."

"Well, I best be going then," he started off.

"Wait, don't leave just yet," she held onto his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"You can walk with me, can't you?"

"Actually no, I can't. You see, I'm not aloud to leave the village."

"Why is that?"

"I'm a prostitute, I was sold into slavery when I was only a child."

"Fantasia, I had no idea," he embraced her.

"Don't let last night worry you. I'm not aloud to do that, but, well I'm in enough trouble as it is. The truth is you're the first man I've ever made love to. The first person I've ever been with of my own free will," she smiled.

"Fantasia, I'll come back for you," he kissed her passionately.

"Goodbye, Kabuto," tears ran down her face. He gripped her hand tightly, gradualy letting go as he walked away.


End file.
